Tomorrow's Gonna Be Mother's Day
by Hullabaloo Torkalloo
Summary: Four long-haired weirdos went to their hometown for Mother's Day... and experienced something that they'll never forget. Along with Shortyblackwell and Hullabaloo Torkalloo (me!) Happy Mother's Day, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanted to say Happy Mother's Day to the best moms out there! **

**In this story each guys would have their own POV. Also the two new characters I've created!: **

**Shorty Blackwell- Scarlet Caraway**

**Hullabaloo Torkalloo- Noelle Hanes**

**I don't own anything** **from** **The Monkees, except these two characters. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Guys, we got mail!" Davy called out from the living room, picking up the letters scattered on the floor.

"Give me that," Mike snatched the letters from David. He tried to grab it from Mike who was lifting his arms up, making Davy to jump up and down trying to reach for it. Mike crashed on the living room couch and wedged himself between Micky and Peter.

"Let's see, bills, bills, bills, newsletter mail, advertising, oh here!" Mike took four telegrams for each of them. "A telegram for Peter, for Davy and for Micky. And for myself." They picked up a sharp object as they tear up the seal. The four of them read each letter:

_Dear Micky,_

_It's your sister, Coco! We want you to visit us in Burbank. We are planning a Mother's Day surprise for mom. I'll pick you up as soon as I can. I'll tell you the plan on the way home. I'll come by at your house around 10am. Sound good? If you have anything to ask me, give me a call._

_Yours,_

_Coco Dolenz_

* * *

_Dear Peter,_

_I got your letter! Of course I'd love for you to come to Connecticut! Oh, Peter. You're the sweetest boy ever! We will pick you up at the airport okay? We're glad to have you here! We're going to have so much time with our family. Nicholas couldn't wait to see you. Alright, I have to go, and just stay safe... I love you! I'll see you in a bit, my dear._

_With love, _

_Virginia_

* * *

_Dear David,_

_It's your sister. Dad wants you home. We could not celebrate Mother's Day without you here. Mother misses you... a LOT. And by a lot, I mean _a lot_, _a lot_. I know you've been busy with your band mates, but is it okay for them that you'll be having a little bonding time with your family here in England? We would definitely appreciate it. Give us a bell when you're ready. Hazel will pick you up at the airport, around 3pm. G'day, Davy! We love you!_

_Sincerely, _

_Beryl Jones_

* * *

_Dear Michael,_

_Howdy, son! Come on home to Texas! Thank you for giving me that kind, generous letter. We're going to see Aunt Kate and your cousin Lucy from their ranch. She wanted to thank you about something. I don't know what it is and she can't tell me about it. She said she'll explain it to me once you get home from California. I miss you, Michael. Please come home and celebrate Mother's Day with me. That would be great! See ya, cowboy!_

Love,

Bette Nesmith

* * *

"Looks like we're going to celebrate with our mothers without you guys," Davy said after he read each of his bandmate's telegram. "Well, I'm off for a fortnights holiday." He went to his room and shut the door. The other three did the same thing, as they packed up all their things and went out to the living room.

A knock on the door came. Micky opened it and Coco went inside. "Hey, Mick!" She hugged him.

"Hey, Coco! Long time no see, sis." Micky introduced her to his friends. "Well, I'm off. Have a great Mother's Day with your mothers!"

"Pleasure meeting you guys," Coco said as she shook hands with the guys.

"Bye, guys. See you in two weeks." They left the Pad and shut the door.

Mike waited in the Monkeemobile as Davy and Peter put their luggage in the back trunk. "Ready?" They both nodded as Mike turned on the ignition and went off to the airport. As soon as they got there, Davy went to a crowded line going to England while Peter went to an opposite line, going to Connecticut.

After checking their passports and their luggage, they both said goodbye to Mike and went inside the plane. He watched as Davy's plane manouvered on the runway before taking off. He watched Peter's plane took off as well. He watched two planes going in the opposite direction. They became to look smaller and smaller farther off the distance before they became tiny dots disappearing into the blue horizon.

"Goodbye fellas. I'm going to miss ya." He whispered before le went back inside the Monkeemobile and left to go to Texas.

* * *

**A/N**: **I know it's short, but there'll be more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got so bored, I had no idea what the hell I've done to this chapter... well enjoy!**

* * *

**Micky's POV**:

"So here's the plan. We have to put on a blindfold on mom and take her inside the car and drive her off somewhere." Coco explained.

My eyes widened when she said this. "What are you, a nut?! You mean you wanna kidnap her or something?"

"No, nothing like that! I meant, we're taking her to this special Italian restaurant that she really loved, but she couldn't afford it. So we figured that we get to earn money and keep it. I saved my allowance when I was thirteen."

I sighed. "And how am I a part of this?"

"You'll surprise her there. Mom doesn't know that you're coming." Coco grinned, not taking her eyes off the road. We arrived home for about 46 minutes as Coco turned off the engine and stepped outside. I got out of the car and took out my luggage. Coco got her keys out. Once she opened the door, no one was there.

"Hey... where's Scarlet?" I looked around the house. No one was there but me and my sister.

She tossed the keys on the table. "She's with my friend. She told me that they went to the park. Babysitting.

I put the luggage beside the couch. "Where's mom?"

"At work with dad. They're shooting a commercial."

"What commercial?" I repeated.

"Some Dazzledent advertising. Mom's line was, _'I had onions at lunch, I had garlic dressing at dinner, but he'll never know. 'Cause I stay kissing sweet; the new dazzledent way.'" _Coco acted.

"Can't wait to see that." I sat down on the couch. "When do we have to go to the Italian restaurant again?"

"When father calls, you go to the restaurant first before us. We'll be there in an hour."

"Great." Just then, the phone rang. Coco picked it up and put the receiver in her ear. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Hi, Noelle." another pause. "Oh, okay... it's after 11. My parents are going to be home soon... okay, sure. You could drop Scarlet home... okay, buh-bye now." She hung up the phone. "Noelle called from the phone booth in the coffee shop. They'll be here soon."

In about a few hours, the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and Scarlett came running towards me.

"Hey, Micky!" She hugged me as I lifted her. "I miss you!"

"Oh, I miss you too, Scar. How was school?" I asked as I dropped her on the ground. She looked different... she got her hair dyed with purple streaks from under her shoulders. Her brown eyes were even lighter. She'd gotten so tall. I missed her.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I need help with analytic geometry. Ugh, I just hate Math!" She whined.

"Maybe I could help you with that?"

She looked at me and crossed her arms. "Really? You? Math?"

"Hey, I took architecture in college! Don't start with me, young lady. Go to your room." I pointed at her bedroom. "And no talking to boys." I joked.

"I'm thirteen! It's not like you could control my life, Mick. And I already did my homework." She chuckled and punched me playfully by my arm. "Oh, sis. Noelle's coming by with some gifts for mom and her stuff.

"Okay." Coco replied.

"Hey, guys. I have boxes outside. Could you help me because I-" I turned around and I accidentally bumped on someone. We both fell on the ground, and dropped the box that the person was carrying. I lay on the ground and scratched my head.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" A girl sat beside me. I widened my eyes, my face a few inches away from her...she was beautiful. She was brunette with brown round eyes and her lips were light pink. I started to turn red and ended up stuttering. "I-I'm... I... hi.."

She giggled. "Come on, I'll help you up." She held out her hand and I grabbed for it. I looked down at our hands. I pulled away from her abruptly. I chuckled.

"You guys, haven't met," Coco approached us. "Micky, I'd like you to meet, Noelle Hanes. Noelle, this is my brother, Micky."

"I didn't know you guys have a brother!" She looked at Coco.

"You must be Scar's babysitter." I shook her hand.

"What? Oh yeah... weird that I have to babysit a clever, thirteen year old girl, huh? But I get paid." She explained.

"How much?" I asked, curious about it. I stared at Coco.

"Ten dollars a week, but it's no big deal." She simply said. "Anyways, Coco could you help me with the boxes? I would really appreciate it." Coco nodded and went outside. I picked up the one that was on the floor. "Oh, I'll help you with that. Where do you want to put it?"

"In the guest room. If Coco didn't tell you already... I'm staying here for a while." she opened the door to the guest room. "Put it right there," she told me. I settled down the heavy object on the floor beside the walk-in closet. She sat down on the bed, looking sad.

"I wanna ask, but don't think that I don't want you to stay here or anything but...aren't you going to celebrate Mother's Day with your family?"

She laughed a bit. She looked down at her hands and shook her head. "My mother is at the hospital. My father passed away six years ago."

"I'm sorry. I mean I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm good. It's okay." She gave me a halfhearted smile. _Man, I love her smile. _

"What happened to your parents? I don't mean to pry or anything."

"That's fine. My father died from malaria."

"Your father's a soldier?"

"Glad you know. Yes, he was. He was part of the Vietnam War. Back from where the War had begun; 1954." She began to tell the story, without cringing or whimpering. She was being serious, all of a sudden. Trying to be brave once she started talking. "In 1956, dad left and went to the U.S. Air Force. I was only fifteen at that time. I was at school when I got a call from mother. I went home and waited for dad to come back. His name was Matthew, if you were wondering. We had a telegram sent from the U.S. Military that he was safely home, but injured. So we had to go to the hospital. We found him lying on the bed. He looked uncomfortable with all the wires that surrounded him. There was an IV beside him. He was sleeping peacefully. The doctor told us that half of his arm had blown off due to the bomb that was hidden in their base. One of his troops had stepped on them while they were at their fox trot. But he managed to survive. The doctor also said that my father had an intermittent fever caused by parasites invading his blood cells," She looked at me and noticed that I didn't understand what she just said. "In other words, the disease got him. The doctors tried to find a cure, a formula that could save my father's life. All the tests, the experimentation, the formulas, the aid to help my dad, and the results were none." I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, having the need of sympathy, she went stiff, but relaxed once I put my arms around her for some comfort.

"My mom and I stayed with him in the hospital," she continued. "I didn't go to school for weeks, mom had to fill me in with excuses that I was off for a vacation. I missed my father deeply. We gave him baskets of fruits, biscuits, treats, flowers of any kind. Until one day, I was sleeping in the hospital with my dad in the ICU. I felt his skin cold, and he wasn't breathing. He didn't say goodbye. _I _didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"I'm so sorry to hear that about your father. My condolences."

"Thank you."

"So, then what happened?"

"We had the funeral and buried him. He was the best dad I ever had." She smiled.

"What about your mom?" I inquired.

"She's sick. I'm going to visit her later." There was a pause. She chuckled.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's strange that we just met for twenty-five minutes and I told you about this. Actually, the only person that I told to. No one else. Not even your sisters."

"Then why?"

She shrugged. "You seemed to be open about things. You look like the kind of person that can be trusted, I guess. Actually, I've never talked to a guy before... well my father sure, but nothing like this." She stood up, looking down at her feet shifting from foot to foot. I stood up as well, looking away from her. _God, I hope she didn't see me blush!_

"Hey, Noelle. Here's your luggage-" Scarlet stopped short by the door. She looked from me to Noelle.

Noelle cleared her throat. "I should get my things."

"Yup. Go ahead." Noelle smiled and left. I looked at my sister who dropped her jaw and stared at me for a long time.

"Don't do that."

"Something's going on." Scarlet crossed her arms. Then her eyes widened. She gasped. "You like her!" She whispered.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You're turning red!"

"I just helped her with her things and we started talking!" I explained.

"Uh-huh... like I would believe you." She snorted. "You were trying to make a move on her!"

"No I wasn't!" I raised my voice then I cleared my throat. "Okay maybe I like her a bit. But I wasn't making a move! Please don't tell anyone about this!" I lowered my voice, pleading to her.

"Alright, fine. I won't. I promise."

I sighed. "Good. Now let's go." I patted her shoulder. I went outside and helped Coco with the boxes. After that, we were in the kitchen. I grabbed a Coke in the fridge. I took a gulp from it, my dry throat getting wet.

"Okay, Micky. You have to get dressed. Something formal, this is a fancy restaurant, we're talking about fancy food, dresses, suit and ties. It's already three at noon. You have to go there first. We're just going to meet you there, okay?"

"Fine, I'll go get my things." I went to my old room upstairs. Nothing had changed. I put all my clothes in the drawer and I took a long shower. I picked out a casual suit with a black neck tie. I polished off my shoes and went downstairs. I checked on the full length mirror, my curly hair still wet. "Coco, can I borrow your hair dryer?"

She whistled once she saw me. "Looking good, bro."

"Just a quick thing, may I please borrow your hair dryer?" I repeated.

"Okay, calm down. This isn't a beauty pageant." She lend me her hair dryer. "Here you go, Michelle."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hair dryer. "Belt up, will ya?" I went inside the bathroom shut and dried my hair.

I finished grooming up for about eighteen minutes. I looked at my sisters and turned around. "What do ya think?"

"Wow. Very handsome, Mick. Handsome enough for a pretty lady." Scarlet winked.

"Scar!" I hissed.

"Oh yeah, dad called! It's almost four. Here, Micky. Take my car keys. The restaurant is twenty-three blocks from here, depending on the traffic we're having." Coco gave me her car keys.

"Where's Noelle?"

"Taking a shower. I'll be upstairs." Coco left the living room.

"That was damn close. Look, Scar. Don't do that! Ever again!"

"I couldn't if I want to." She giggled.

"Oh boy, somehow, I felt like this wasn't going to be a good Mother's Day." I muttered.

"Oh, we'll see." She put on her coy smile. "We'll see about that through dinner." _I see how it is..._

"Game on." I glared at her. She smirked and walked away, tossing her hair with pride. I imitated her, tossing my hair, acting like a girl and I went outside. I turned the ignition of Coco's car and drove off looking at the rearview mirror.

We'll see, Scarlet. We'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I should be doing homework... I'm so lazy enough to do it! Another successful story to be read! This was written by the amazing Shortyblackwell! You will love her style! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

_**Scarlet's POV:**_

As Micky drove away, I thought about if I _should _embarrass him in front of Noelle. I shrugged it off as I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself, and made my way to my room. I got dressed, and went to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and hair at the same time. I looked at my hair supplies, and saw I had extra hair color. I smiled, and looked around me to find a clock. I had just enough time to add 2 streaks! I mixed together the colors, and added them to my hair. As I waited for it to set, I finished getting ready.

"COCO! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY TENNIS-SHOES ARE?!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah, I threw them out! They smelled like a skunk wrapped in a sweaty gym sock!" She said walking into my room, "What did you do to your hair?" She asked, pointing to my hair.

"I'm adding a streak or 2! And it's not done!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She did the same back at me, and left the room.

"HURRY UP!" She said tauntingly. I rolled my eyes, "I saw that!" I frowned, and ran back into the bathroom. I finished my hair, and went to retrieve my shoes. As I made my way to the trash can outside, the garbage truck came around the corner. I narrowed my eyes, and ran through the yard, and up to the trash can. I was a few feet from the curb when the truck picked it up, and dumped it taking my shoes with last night's dinner. I chased after the truck until I was sure they wouldn't stop. I frowned, and swore under my breath, and walked back home. I went in, and saw a box on the table with a note that said **To: Scarlet**. I opened it, and saw a new pair of-

"High heels?" I yelled.

"Yup! Mom told me to give them to you! They were once Mom's, then mine, now yours!" She said. I closed the box with an extra bleck, disgusted by it and walked up stairs.

"COME ON SCARLET! WE'LL BE LATE!" Coco yelled, "Here are your shoes." She smiled. I know she was trying to help me to become a lady, but I don't want to be a lady! Not yet anyway. Just then, the doorbell rang. Coco jumped and looked through the peephole on the door. "It's Mom and Dad! Quick! Get Noelle out of the guest room! And get the cloth in my room so I could put on Mom."

"Okay, okay! I'll get it, geez..." She needs a chill pill. I grabbed the red cloth in my sister's room. I came downstairs and stared at her. I held out the cloth and looked at it. "What are you gonna do to Mom? Gag her with it?"

"No! I'm gonna put a blindfold on her." She explained. "Get Noelle." I nodded and I knocked on Noelle's door. When she opened it, my jaw dropped. "Wow," I whispered. She smiled shyly at me. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You just looked... wow." She looked really pretty with the polka dot dress. She was wearing a pearl necklace around her neck, a golden watch and white heels. Her brown hair was curled, letting it flow on her shoulders. She had a blue bow tied on the back of her hair.

Noelle giggled. "Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head abruptly. "No! You look beautiful!

"Oh, why thank you, dear. You look beautiful too." She smiled. I looked down getting shy. "Oh... well, thanks. My parents are already here. Let's go to the living room.

Coco opened the door and our parents came inside. "Hey, Mom! Dad! Happy Mother's Day!" We both said in unison.

"Thank you my darlings!" Mom kissed us each on our forehead and hugged us. "Wow, you ladies are dressed up! Are we going somewhere fancy?"

"Happy Mother's Day, Mrs. Dolenz." Noelle piped up. Mom hugged her. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Noelle." Coco gasped at her friend. "Oh my God you look stunning in that dress!"

"Thank you." Noelle replied.

"Alright, Mom? We have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Coco said as she gestured Mom to sit down on the couch.

"What is this?" Mom asked.

"It's okay sweetheart. It's a surprise." Dad said. As Coco put the blindfold on Mom, we left the house and carefully put Mom on the passenger seat of Dad's car. Thankfully, we all fit in.

We got in the car, and drove to Valentino's Italian corner of America. Mom's favorite restaurant. We pulled up, and I still hadn't put on my shoes.

"Scarlet, you're being a baby! Take off the socks, and put in the shoes!" She said. I rolled my eyes, and took off my socks. I slid on the shoes. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but I was gonna live. I stepped out of the car, as Mom, and Dad got out next to us. I smiled, and tried to walk in the shoes. I fell over twice, and saw Micky in the building laughing and pointing at me. I frowned, and balled my fists at him.

"What are you doing dear?" Mom asked, still on blindfold.

"Oh, nothing mother! I was just admiring the..." I coughed, "Lovely shoes!" I said.

"I'm glad! I couldn't wait for you to get them!" She said, "Where are we anyways?"

Coco, Noelle, dad and I exchanged glances. "Wait. On the count of three. Ready?" Coco asked. Mother nodded. "Okay? One... two... three!" We all chorused.

Coco took off the cloth as mom blinked a few times, she gasped. "Valentino's?! Oh! Thank you so very much! I've always wanted to go here!"

"Well, here it is!" I said. Mom looked at me and smiled. She hugged all of us, smiling happily. I loved it when I saw mom smile. It made me happy, too.

"Now, let's go in!" Mom said, taking my hand. I smiled, and tried to walk, but ended up dragging my feet. Noelle tapped my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm just going to the restroom. I'll be right behind you guys." I nodded and she left. I told the others that she went to the restroom. We sat down at our reserved table and Micky came over. "Hey, Ma!" He said.

"Hello," Mom's eyes widened. "Michael?! MICHAEL!" She said looking up at her son. Micky smiled, and gave her a hug, "How did you ever plan this?" She asked.

"It was Coco's idea! I was just suppose to come! Say, is Noelle coming?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I need to use the restroom!" Mom said, going to the bathroom.

"Yes Micky, your girlfriend is coming!" I said, "Look, here she is!" I nudged him as Noelle came, and sat next to me, "Noelle, Micky has something he wants to say to you! Go ahead Mick!" I said grinning diabolically.

"Uh, you look lovely...uh, today," He said stuttering.

"Why, thank you Micky." She looked down. Micky gritted his teeth, glaring at me and gave me his ridiculous semi-crossed eye. I snickered. Oh, this was going to be great as how I'd planned it to be! Micky's face was so priceless!

"OH! Come on! What happened to the smooth, debonair that used to be Micky Dolenz?" I asked, "Has living with those boys from California made you soft?" I asked again. "As far as I've heard you haven't dated anyone in a while! Except Brenda, and she was dumber than a box of snails!" I said.

"Yeah, snails," Coco echoed.

"Don't do that!" I said. She shrugged, and went on with looking at her menu.

"Scarlet, can I talk to you for a minute?" Before I could say anything, he dragged me in the corner of the restaurant. "What did I just tell you?!" He hissed. "I thought we made a deal!"

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" I said. He paused. Then a nasty smile formed on his face. "I know that look! What are you planning to do?"

"If you're not gonna stop, I'll tell Noelle about your precious, little secret."

I scoffed. "What precious, little secret?" I imitated him.

"Oh you know... I'm gonna tell her about..." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "The swing incident... when dad took you to the playground and tried to push you on the swing, your hair got caught by the chains. You couldn't get it out, so mom had to cut your hair. And it was uneven for weeks." Micky smirked.

"You wouldn't!" I snarled at him.

"Or even better, I'll tell _everyone_ in your school about it." He started to walk away, but I yanked his arm.

"Fine. I won't if you keep your mouth shut, too." I gave up. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... you win." I grunted.

Micky gave me the 'In your face, sucker!' look. I chuckled. He smiled. We both laughed. "Okay, let's head back, kiddo." He grabbed me and ruffled my hair. I punched him playfully by his arm, while I fixed my disheveled, dyed hair.

"Don't do that." I said.

"Don't do _that." _He said, rubbing his arm. We chuckled and headed back to our table. Mom came back and we started to order our meal.

Dinner went by with a lot of Micky looking at Noelle, and then blushing when she caught him looking. It was gross! I mean, It's cute unless it's my brother! Then it's just awkward. I was glad when the day was over. We went back home, looking sleepy and tired. I fell asleep on the couch without even getting dressed in my pajamas. Soon, someone carried me to my bed and put the blanket over my shivering body. Someone gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Good night, little child." someone had whispered. I looked over and Micky stood there, half-heartedly smiling at me.

Micky turned off my table lamp and closed the door shut as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"SCARLET! SCARLET! SCARLET! SCARLET!" Micky yelled, jumping up, and down on my bed... repeatedly.

"What?" I moaned.

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" He yelled. I stretched my arms out and pushed the blanket away. I was still wearing my dress from last night. Seeing Micky jumpy and giddy, enlightened me, making me feel very wide awake. I smiled widely.

"Ok, you go get dressed, I'll meet you down there!" I said getting excited. After I had changed into my bathing suit, I ran downstairs. I was about to go out to the pool when I saw Noelle, and Micky playing around, splashing one another. I felt as if I went out there, and crashed their party, it'll be awkward. I decided to go look for some tennis shoes. I put on my flip-flops, and went to the mall. I found a nice pair that looked like the ones Coco threw away. I came home, and saw that Micky was still out on the pool with Noelle. I went up to my room, and put my new shoes in my closet, and walked over to my desk. I began to doodle, and draw. It turned out to be a rather large dragon with a spiked tail.

"Cool drawings," Micky said coming up to my desk, with a towel on "Did you do these, or are they gifts from a boy?" He asked smiling a smug smile.

"No, I did them," I said crumpling up the dragon, and chucking it in the overflowing trashcan.

"You stood me up!" He said ruffling my hair, "And for what, a pair of sneakers, and a dragon?" He said.

"Well, I didn't want to crash your party with Noelle, I was only thinking of you!" I said.

"Haha, very funny," He said sarcastically, "Say, wanna come with Noelle and get some smoothies with us? My treat!" He simpered.

"Ok, I will!" I said smiling, and grabbing my shoes. He could be annoying and irritating, but I had the best brother ever!


End file.
